


Deleted scenes from The Soldier and the Spy

by Esbe



Series: The Soldier and The Spy (series) [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Deleted Scenes, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 14:14:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6910546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esbe/pseuds/Esbe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hello all. The fic is complete and I'm just tidying up before I launch into my next writing exercise. (prevarication has lotsa names)</p><p>When I started I had promised myself that I wouldn't delete anything that I changed. It would help me realise that not everything goes according to plan and its okay to waste days writing stuff up and then not using it.</p><p>While tidying it up I realised that some of it is not so bad and might be good for a giggle if nothing else. Parts of this were modified and some of it was totally knocked off.<br/>But I still wanted to share it with you. These are all rather short. I realise it might be totally boring for most but well it AO3 and the readership is the most forgiving ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meeting Mycroft Holmes

**Author's Note:**

> This one's where Holmes receives a note summoning him to a meeting at Mycroft's office. Unlike the finally published piece, my original idea was to let them go to his office and for Watson to meet both Mycroft and Anthea 'for the first time' there. They take a cab the next morning to go there. Here it is

As their cab neared one of the many buildings on the Whitehall, Holmes drew in a sharp breath. “Damned, show-off!” he muttered. At Watson’s inquiring brow he explained, “Do you now see why I find him insufferable? He timed his arrival exactly a few moments before ours, to demonstrate how easily he can predict my behaviour.”

Watson looked up to search for the other Holmes but ended up with his sight tangled in the vision of seeing Mr. Scott in daylight for the very first time. Yes, it was he. He couldn’t hear a word of what was being said around him. Holmes led him up to the door where Mr. Scott was already turning to proceed inside. Did Mr. Scott work with Holmes’ brother perhaps? As they walked down long corridors and up some stairs Doctor Watson tried desperately to clear his head and pay attention to his surroundings. Damn! But he had most likely completely missed the introduction to Holmes’ brother. He couldn’t even recall another man on the kerb. It was unlike him to be so unsettled.

The entered a door where a man rose from behind a desk in greeting. “Good morning, sir. The countess has already arrived. I escorted her to your room and have ensured she is comfortable.”

“Thank you, Williams. Do make sure no one disturbs us,” said Mr. Scott. Perhaps it was Mr. Scott who was in charge then.

They turned towards a well-lit inner chamber. As they entered, the door was pulled shut. It was an enormous and uncluttered space dominated by a large desk with large windows behind it. Mr. Scott at once looked towards the comfortable sofa to one side and approached it saying, “Anthea, my dear.”

Seated on the sofa was one of the most prominent faces of London society. Lady Anthea Sherringford, the widow of the Earl of Sherringford, doyenne of both sitting rooms and politics, despite her youth. She had protégés lining up both sides of the parliament as well as the ballrooms of London. It was believed that she had both the Queen’s ear as well as the prime minister’s. She was feared and admired equally— most notably by the press. At a glance, Watson could say why. She was indeed beautiful.

She smiled now at Mr. Scott and gave him her hand and then turned to Holmes. “Sherlock, my dear, it has been ages.”

“And you look as lovely as ever,” Holmes said charmingly kissing her cheek. Watson was startled to note the sincere fondness on Holmes’ face as he continued, “May I introduce you to my companion and fellow lodger, Doctor John Watson. Watson, my cousin, the Countess Sherringford.”

Watson bent over the lady’s hand to murmur his greeting.

“A delight, Doctor Watson.”

“The pleasure is truly mine, my lady,” said Watson straightening up.

Holmes continued, “And this is my esteemed brother, Watson. Mycroft Holmes.”

Later, Watson would congratulate himself on keeping his wits together and merely shaking the proffered hand as he murmured polite greetings.


	2. The second meeting at the club

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These are little snippets that will tell you why I raved and ranted all through. They just wouldn't stick to my outlines.

In the room during that second meeting at the club, Mycroft rattles off how he had John investigated. John challenges Mycroft andMycroft tries to assure him that he does indeed trust him. I had a bit of a Darcy moment with Mycroft which I obviously had to delete.

> Mycroft continued, “Do note that for our first meeting, I had nothing to support my decision to approach you, but my own reading of your character. If that does not serve as sufficient evidence of my faith in you I cannot give any stronger.”
> 
> Watson could scarce meet his eyes.
> 
> “The final evidence of my high regard for you is that twice now I have brought you into these environs without fear of being judged ill in your eyes or any legal retribution.”
> 
> Could the man look into his soul, read his inner most thoughts, even those he hadn’t articulated to himself?

 

Then I had a small bit where Holmes disguises himself to investigate Irene and Watson is amused. But it was too ACD and of course I had him go missing instead.

> The following two days were a rush of Holmes running in and out of Baker St. at all hours. Watson saw him twice in ridiculous disguises, once as a groom out of work and once a clergyman, which made him laugh out loud. He would assume the mien even before exiting their lodgings. Holmes’ acting was impeccable and dramatic enough that it would have garnered him full house at the Lyceum.

 

I always thought that I would have Irene visit their rooms but I had Holmes meet her at first. I wrote in my outline that they get the photograph but the papers within are missing. The King accuses them of conspiring against him. Holmes realises he tipped their hand by insisting on seeing the picture. They have been outwitted by the woman. The King threatens them. Mycroft urges Sherlock to be careful. But in the end it is he who ends up being attacked.

The papers will later be found very much with Mrs. H. Holmes and Adler had met up later, removed them, hidden it and he merely pretended to have been stumped. He will remark that it is ruinous to indulge in a battle when ones adversary is equal in strength. Holmes and Irene at the rooms-

> Watson could read Holmes’ reaction to most people. Today it was of hidden admiration and wonder at a member of the species he usually made merry over the cleverness of.

 


	3. Visiting Anthea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first time Watson visits Anthea's town house. I changed it multiple times. I had of course thought that Anthea would look like her and be just as smart but not behave at all like BBC canon. (There are enough times when I wish someone would snatch her blackberry. Recently I read a very satisfying fic where that happens). I had also thought that she and Sherlock would have a common childhood and be good friends.

_At first I had Holmes take Watson to Anthea. Initially it was mid-morning after Irene has visited them first thing_

> Holmes then gave a delighted laugh and continued, “Now tell me that you have no pressing engagements tomorrow. I need to visit my cousin and she wishes to see you.”
> 
> The next day, after a slightly delayed breakfast the two were on their way.

_Then I changed the scene to somewhat later in the day and also that Watson had no clue where they were going or why and arrives in Piccadilly on receiving a note from Holmes, this is however, after they have met at Mycroft's office which I deleted as well_

> On the inside, the mansion  was as ostentatious as Watson had imagined. The butler announced “Mr. Sherlock Holmes and Doctor Watson” in tones that would have done the Palace proud. They were ushered into a well-appointed room. The rich tones of the draperies and upholstery contrasted with the pale wood used abundantly. And yet, for all its rich decorations it had welcoming warmth. Watson mused that it reflected its owner rather well. The welcoming smile on the countess’ face was warm enough to dissipate any misgivings the plainly dressed visitor would have, given her fashionable attire and the rooms setting.
> 
> “Doctor Watson, you did not forget! How gracious of you to make time.”
> 
> “Countess.” He murmured bending over the offered hand.
> 
> “I would rather I ignored you, Sherlock, but I suppose blood is thicker than water.” She gave a dramatic sigh.
> 
> Holmes laughed and the countess broke into what Watson recognised from newsprint and other portraiture as her signature smile, “I thought you did enough of it when we were young. I beg your notice now.” Holmes could always be charming when he chose to. However, this was genuine. As in their previous encounter, Watson was struck by the change and noted that in the last few days he had seen several different aspects of his friend. With a pang he thought of his sister. They had never been this close but she had been an excellent elder sibling.
> 
> Their hostess gestured for him to take a seat to her right, while Holmes relocated a foot-stool and reclined against the leg of a table, facing her, his legs stretched out crossed at their ankles, the very picture of a dilettante. The countess pointedly ignored him.
> 
> “You must tell me about your progress Doctor Watson. But give me a moment while I ring for tea.”
> 
> “He is full to the brim, cousin.” Holmes drawled.
> 
> Indeed, knowing his friend’s attitude towards bodily needs, Watson had eaten before calling. Watson blushed thinking his actions might be taken amiss, but the countess continued to ignore Holmes and rang a bell. Turning to Watson she said, “Hmmm… a patient I see. A lady… Missed your lunch and knowing my cousin you chose to have some thing to eat prior. A rather sensible and soldierly precaution since Sherlock no doubt neither mentioned where you were going nor who you were visiting.”
> 
> In spite of his previous encounters with Mr. Scott and the last few months with Holmes the doctor was rather taken aback by the non-sequitur. Was the entire family full of savants?
> 
> “There are still a few crumbs on you Doctor, and men, rarely take so long to dress themselves as to require my cousin’s circling my house twice as he awaited you. But do satisfy my curiosity. A patient?”
> 
> “Anthea, my dear, stop preening, it doesn’t take a genius to deduce…”
> 
> “Sherlock, my dear, do behave, I don’t need to be an eight year old to box your ears.”
> 
> “I am sorry Doctor Watson. We are a dreadful lot. Braggarts and show-offs, from this end of the family to that.” 
> 
> Watson noted amusedly that she kept pointing towards Holmes throughout. “Pray do not think of it my lady, no one in his right mind would deem you in any manner dreadful. I am glad to see Holmes losing to someone worthy.” He tossed his head with a provoking smile at his friend who seemed totally unoffended. “And yes it was a patient, madam.”
> 
> “And the emergency resolved to your satisfaction.”
> 
> “Once again your observations are on the mark.”
> 
> Finally, Holmes turned to Lady Sherringford and asked with a smile, “Now my dear, do tell.”
> 
> “No, Sherlock, you will have to ask me specifically.”
> 
> Holmes let out an exasperated groan and said, “Watson has already declared me defeated. Must you persist in humbling me further?”


End file.
